<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podremix] Any Kiss Worth a Damn by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285478">[Podremix] Any Kiss Worth a Damn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads'>Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Getting Together, Identity Porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nomad Steve Rogers, Period appropriate Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Red String of Fate, Remix, Secret Identity, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>That’s when he saw it, dripping out of his hand, red, bright red.<br/>Blood? That… No. A sliver of red light went out of his pinkie finger, out of his balcony and into the night, like a shiny and incorporeal thread.<br/></p>
</blockquote>A musical podfic remix.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podremix] Any Kiss Worth a Damn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/gifts">Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122695">Any Kiss Worth a Damn</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle">Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thank you to sine for helping me with the music and giving me the idea to stick to period-appropriate music in the first place.</p><p>For this I cut down the original 15k fic to just over 1k and filled the gaps with music. I strongly urge everyone who hasn't read the original to do so, it's fantastic, and cutting so many words has changed the experience you get from the story a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p>
      
    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:37:17</li>
<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (26MB)</li>
</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Download</h3><audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/u79vfm2kvxf3awv/Remix_Any_Kiss_Worth_a_Damn.mp3?dl=0">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio><ul>
<li>On Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zE7tlwX8pJe49ar8Z7Lj2A9WLFpp6sUO/view?usp=sharing">here</a>
</li>
</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Original Text:</b> Any Kiss Worth a Damn - Sadisticsparkle</li>
<li>
<b>Remixer:</b> Cathalinaheart</li>
<li>
<b>Cover art:</b> Cathalinaheart</li>
<li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> Cathalinaheart</li>
<li>
<b>Workskin:</b> Azdaema (<a href="https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html">here</a> on Github)</li>
</ul></div></div><div>
  <h3>Music in Order of Appearance</h3>
  <p>Classical Gas — Mason Williams</p>
  <p>Leave me alone (Ruby Red Dress) — Helen Reddy</p>
  <p>Tubular Bells - Pt. I — Mike Oldfield</p>
  <p>Sideshow — Blue Magic</p>
  <p>All By Myself — Eric Carmen</p>
  <p>Mike Oldfield’s Single — Mike Oldfield</p>
  <p>The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face — Roberta Flack</p>
  <p>Love Is In The Air - John Paul Young</p>
  <p>When Will I See You Again — The Three Degrees</p>
  <p>Sad Sweet Dreamer — Sweet Sensation</p>
  <p>Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word — Elton John</p>
  <p>You Won’t See Me — Anne Murray</p>
  <p>Home Again — Carole King</p>
  <p>Stand By Me — Ben E. King</p>
  <p>Will You Love Me Tomorrow — Carole King</p>
  <p>Rock The Boat — Hues Corporation</p>
  <p>King Midas in Reverse — The Hollies</p>
  <p>25 or 6 to 4 — Chicago</p>
  <p>Billy Don't Be a Hero — Bo Donaldson &amp; The Heywoods</p>
  <p>If You Could Read My Mind — Gordon Lightfoot</p>
  <p>Then the Heartaches Begin — The Hollies</p>
  <p>Keep On Smilin’ — Wet Willie</p>
  <p>Alone Again (Naturally) — Gilbert O’Sullivan</p>
  <p>Love Theme from “Romeo &amp; Juliet” — Henry Mancini</p>
  <p>I’ll Have To Say I Love You In A Song — Jim Croce</p>
  <p>I Honestly Love You — Olivia Newton-John</p>
  <p>Eres Tú — Mocedades</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>